


Home

by fromacpho



Category: Chiron/Kevin - Fandom, Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Florida, Fluff, M/M, Miami, Moonlight, Moonlight (2016) - Freeform, Moonlight (film), Suburban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacpho/pseuds/fromacpho





	

Chiron woke alone, a single sheet wrapped around him, pillow pressed up against the headboard. He blinked slowly, and reached out to look at the time on his phone. It was still early. He glanced around the room, located his drawers on the floor by the door, where they’d fallen last night. He glimpsed the bright blue of the sky through the open window. He heard gulls calling, the waves crashing on the sand, and the distinct rhythm of rhumba from one of the nearby units.

He began to disentangle himself from the sheet. He sat naked on the edge of the bed and stretched. He smoothed the pillows, straightened the sheets, and bent over to pull on his drawers and a wrinkled shirt. The smell of oil and sweet plantain wafted into the room. Kevin was cooking.

As Chiron stepped into the hall the smell of oil grew stronger, now intermingling with beans and fresh cilantro. Kevin was humming. The sounds of Kevin frying and placing dishes in the sink grew as Chiron approached the kitchen. The radio was on, quietly playing Etta James, so as not to wake Kevin Jr.

Chiron paused in the doorframe and leaned up against it, observing Kevin from behind. He was wearing a crumpled white t-shirt and a pair of denim cut-offs, and had that chronically stained black apron tied around his waist. Kevin turned to grab something from the shelf and caught sight of Chiron leaning with his arms crossed. A mischievous smirk flashed across his face.

“You enjoying the view?”

Chiron blushed and cleared his throat. “Well…”

Kevin laughed. His laugh was so easy, so big, filling the small kitchen with its warmth. He came over and kissed Chiron hard, his mouth wet, gripping his spatula with one hand, the other tracing its way down Chiron’s chest to the waistband of his drawers. He broke the kiss, whispered, “Morning Black,” before turning back to the stove.

Chiron continued to hover in the doorway, watching as Kevin placed pieces of golden plantain on a paper-towel lined plate, the oil spreading out in halos around each piece. He watched as Kevin tasted the beans, added more salt, tasted them again. Kevin paused, placing a hand on one hip. Chiron approached him, uncertainly, placed his hands on his hips, hugging him from behind. Kevin leaned into him, gently.

“How’d you sleep?” Kevin asked quietly. “Any nightmares?”

“No. Slept good.” He paused, scratching his chin. “It’s always good with you,” he said, awkwardly.

Kevin turned and kissed him again. His tongue, warm and wet, pushed its way tentatively into his mouth. Chiron squeezed him tighter and a soft moan escaped him. He caressed Kevin’s soft neck, nuzzled up against his scratchy beard.

“You know, I could really get used to waking up next to you,” Kevin said quietly, into his ear. Chiron met his eyes, and those eyes held him with their warmth. But there was something else there, something in Kevin’s face, just under the surface, where his brow creased and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

“I know you need to be close to your moms,” said Kevin slowly. “I know how important she is to you.” Chiron looked away, but found himself drawn back to Kevin’s eyes again. He became aware of his heartbeat, thundering in his ears. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to choose. But…” Kevin paused again. Chiron leaned back against wall. Kevin stood in front of him, hands at his sides, vulnerable, open. “Chiron. Move in with me.”

It was a statement, not a question. Kevin held his gaze carefully. Chiron couldn’t find the words he needed. It was always so hard for him to find the right words. Seconds ticked by on the clock on the wall.

“It’s okay, Chiron. You don’t have to answer me right now.”

Chiron opened his mouth, struggled to put the emotions whirling around inside of him into words.

“I --,” Chiron started and stopped, the words stuck, again, always. Kevin turned back to the stove, something flashed across his face, in his eyes. He busied himself again, rinsing and stacking the dishes, turning off the burner under the beans, setting a pot of water to boil. He reached up and opened the upper cupboard, pulling out a dented tin of coffee.

Chiron swore internally, clenched his fists. He took a deep breath. He thought about the way words seemed to come so easily to everyone around him. He struggled to push away the overwhelming rush of thoughts about how he wasn’t worthy, didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to be here with Kevin, here in this kitchen, waking up next to him, sitting across from him at the formica table in the corner, standing next to him with their toes in the surf, holding him close to his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. With enormous effort, he pushed through these thoughts.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice hoarse, struggling to make its way out through the mess of doubt and fear and shame buried inside him. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

Kevin turned, a smile breaking out across his face. He scratched his chin and let his hand linger on his neck. Kevin’s eyes were wet. Chiron held his gaze, losing himself again in Kevin’s dark eyes, always, but finding himself too, always. In those eyes, finding himself home.


End file.
